Harry and Alex Potter and the Sorcerers Stone
by monkeysrockdude
Summary: Harry has a sister He is raised by goblins, she is raised by the Dursleys, my first HP fanfic, I wanted to write this because there are a ton about Lilly and James surviving with Harry having a sister and with none with them dying and him having a sibling
1. Prologue

This is my first HP fanfic, about what I think would happen if Harry had a twin sister and was hidden in a closet the day Voldemort came and killed Lily and James while Lily protected his sister

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters in this story except for some goblins and Alex

(Later on I will take something from another plot other than Harry Potter but that is later on and will be the only thing that comes from something other than Harry Potter)

* * *

Prologue: Godric's Hollow

* * *

It was a cold October night when a cloaked figure appeared on the sidewalk of the place known as Godric's Hollow. Leaves blew past him in the wind while his cloak flapped out behind him. Two slants of red peered out from the folds of the cloak as a house appeared in front of him appearing to move the other houses out of the way while nobody in the surrounding houses noticed this happening.

The cloaked figure walked into the house and pulled out a stick that had been hidden under his cloak as he heard a man say "Lily, take the kids and get out of here". The cloaked figure cackled as the foolish man tried to hold him off after a minute of pointless dueling for his amusement the man in the cloak finished the other man trying to protect his family with a swish of his wand as a green light jetted out of it and struck the other man in the chest.

The red headed witch was cradling a one year old girl to her chest as she cried not Alex, take me, just don't kill her. (A/N This is not directly from the book and I know that) The man said nothing, he only waved his wand and the witch died on the spot. He kicked her aside and raised his wand to do the same to the little girl when the closet door creaked open and a little boy peeked out as the self proclaimed Dark Lord turned around to see what had caused the noise his wand was still pointed at the girl and he was already saying "Avada Kedavra" .

The brilliant flash of green light that ensued caused the boy to turn his back as it rebounded off his sister. The snakelike man had his back turned as the curse rebounded from the only girl in the room and before he could see it the curse hit him in the back as he was still turned around. The man's eyes widened before he fell to the ground. The magical discharge whipped around the room and sliced into the little boy's back and causing him to fall unconscious as the room started to fall apart from the discharge of that spell.

Soon after a gigantic man come into the room and saw the little girl crying and picked her up as he checked the ruins of the room for any other signs of life. Not seeing any as the closet door had shut when the boy had fallen unconscious, the weeping man picked up the girl and as he took her out climbed onto a motor bike and took off into the sky.

After the man had left a goblin came to inspect the damage as the property would be in the hands of Gringotts until the girl turned 17. When the goblin walked into the nursery, clearly this room had taken the most damage, as he turned to leave he heard a cry coming from behind the closet door. The goblin had a toothy grin as he opened the door and saw a crying baby boy in the closet. The smile turned grim when he saw the scar on his back, it ran from his left hip to his right shoulder. The goblin picked up the boy and carried him out of the house. No matter what humans said goblins cared about the young and innocent. They might be fiercely independent and against subservience, and they were very overprotective about gold, but goblins weren't cruel. The goblin decided right there that the boy would be a ward (A/N I got this from A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens, it is a very boring book and I do not recommend reading it) of Gringotts wizarding bank until age 11 when he would go to Hogwarts. This would be good in the eyes of humans and goblins by showing that both races could interact well without servitude. The High Goblin Council would like this.

* * *

How do you like it so far, it will get better and not all chapters will be like this, this was mostly background and prologue, please read and review, no flames please until later chapters

Again I promise it will get better, this was just the prologue


	2. Magic?

I'm back honestly I didn't like the first chapter, but I like this story so I'm going to keep writing it, updates depend on the length of the chapter, interest at the time and if I have time or not

Yes Alex Potter is the Girl Who Lived, but Harry will have an important role too

Disclaimer: I would be rich if I owned Harry Potter, I am dirt poor (an exaggeration, but you get the point)

Chapter 2

-

"GET UP YOU UGRATEFUL LAZY BITCH" Alex groaned as she was awakened by her uncle's usual roar. Today was July 25, six days until her eleventh birthday; she marked the day off mentally in her head. She didn't see how she was lazy or any of those things her Uncle Vernon had just called her.

Alex opened her cupboard door, exposing her long somewhat messy black hair, and her emerald green eyes to the sunlight, only to have it shoved back into her face by her overweight cousin, Dudley. When Alex walked into the kitchen when heard her uncle say, "Get the post Dudley".

Of course her pig like cousin had complained, "Make Alex get it".

So naturally her uncle had replied, "Get the post Alex". After that the following argument ensued.

"Make Dudley get it"

"Hit her with your Smelting stick Dudley"

This gave her a reason to scurry out of the kitchen as Dudley took a swing at her with his school stick. As Alex ducked she wondered why on earth would a school require their students to carry around a stick named after said school. She brought the post into the kitchen and was looking through it as a name caught her eye. She gave the rest to her uncle and her aunt as she stared at her letter. She had never received anything from anyone before. It even had her address as the cupboard under the stairs, there could be no mistaking it, this was a letter for her. Dudley noticed this right away as he said "Dad, Alex has a letter".

Vernon Dursley took one look at the letter in Alex's hands and quickly picked up both eleven year olds by the scruff of their necks and nearly threw them out of the kitchen while snatching the letter right out from Alex's hands. He actually did throw Alex, but she suspected that Dudley was too heavy for even her hug uncle to throw.

After a small fight which Dudley had won easily Dudley listened at the keyhole while Alex listened through the crack between the door and the floor. "…promised that we would stamp it out of her if we took her in".

"Well then, we will just have to make sure she doesn't get her hands on it, if they don't receive a reply they will just leave us alone."

But letters continued to come as the days wore on. Alex continually tried to get one, but her beefy uncle and her horse-faced aunt continued to foil her plans, blocking up the possible mail entrances and sleeping by the door until Sunday the 29, after a smug proclamation that there wouldn't be any post on Sunday, hundreds of letters burst out of the chimney and her Uncle Vernon screamed "WE ARE LEAVING! Petunia, Dudley pack up and get ready to go, we leave in an hour".

Dudley whined because he couldn't watch his favorite shows as they packed up and started driving. Uncle Vernon was making u turns and taking side roads while mumbling, "They'll never find us" or something along those lines the entire way.

Finally that night they stopped at a rundown hotel while Dudley plopped himself down in front of the TV and her aunt and uncle talked in a hushed tone in the corner of the room as they stole glances at her.

The next morning Alex was eating breakfast with them when a man approached them with a letter. "I have a letter for Alex Potter". After that incident her uncle had turned beet red and demanded that they all get in the car at once. They drove for the rest of the day until they reached the coast. By that time it was raining very hard and the wind was blowing so hard that it nearly knocked Alex back into the car when she opened the door to get out.

Her Uncle Vernon had rented a boat and was carrying a long package that looked like a rifle. They were ferried out to a small island with what could only be described as a shack on top of it. The man looked at the Alex and the Dursleys as if they were mad, but told her uncle that he would be available only after the storm blew over.

Vernon and Petunia got the bedroom and Dudley got the couch and a blanket, that leaves the floor for me, Alex thought bitterly as she looked at her watch. It read 11:55. Five minutes until her eleventh birthday and she really didn't care, there wouldn't be any presents from the Dursleys as usual, but she decided to count down the minutes until then anyways. 11:59 she saw as she yawned tiredly.

Five seconds left.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

BOOM! A sound like a cannon shook the house, Dudley woke up and mumbled something about a doughnut. BOOM!!! This time the noise was even louder and causing Petunia to scream and Vernon to curse loudly as they came in from the other room to see what was causing the noise. BOOM!!!!! The door fell off its hinges and a gigantic man with a mass of curly hair stepped in over the door.

"Sorry 'bout that", the man said with a smile. Alex was gaping from her position on the floor while Dudley scampered behind his parents. "Couldn't make a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey, I thought yeh were haf' mad comin' out to this island tonight, but to each his own the sayin' goes."

After the apparently friendly giant had lit a fire only using an umbrella, something Alex couldn't quite comprehend how it worked, which caused her aunt to pale even more if possible.

"I demand that you leave here at once, you are breaking and entering" Vernon Dursley said pointing a rifle at the man, while shaking and looking on the verge of fainting.

The giant turned to Vernon and said in an amused tone, "Ah shut up Dursley, yeh great prune"

The gigantic man then turned to Alex and explained all about magic, despite her uncle's protests, her aunt had fainted after less than a minute into the giant's explanation. He told her that his name was Hagrid, and how she was the Girl-who-lived, and how she had a twin brother that died that night along with her parents. The giant ended up staying overnight and the next day he had her ready to go to a place called Diagon Alley.

Once they went through a bar called the Leaky Cauldron where Alex was greeted by everybody in the pub, an excitable man called Dedalus Diggle shook her hand three times before Hagrid eventually ushered her out of the pub into the hidden entrance of Diagon Alley. Hagrid explained all the shops to her as they walked toward Gringotts the wizarding bank. Hagrid also explained about the goblins that worked there and how they never let any human touch their money.

With all this in mind Alex walked up to the nearest teller with Hagrid, to her surprise it was a human, close to her own age, Hagrid too seemed puzzled about the fact that the teller was human not goblin. Alex was studying the boy's face, his messy black hair, and when he looked up; she saw that he had emerald green eyes, just like her own.

Hagrid, however was looking at the name plate with interest. As a half-giant, he had a better relation with goblins than most humans. He wanted to see who the goblins would trust enough to handle their gold.

Alex heard a huge thud behind her, and turned to see Hagrid out cold on the marble floor and most of the room looking at her, as she looked back at the boy that had made the friendly half-giant faint.

The boy behind the counter just smirked as he looked at a goblin and started talking to him in a strange language that Alex couldn't understand but it sounded very harsh the goblin laughed and started to grin a toothy smile as well, as the goblin handed the boy a gold galleon, if she remembered correctly, only to hear several considerably lighter thuds behind her. As she turned around, again, to see quite a few people in the bank out cold she came to the conclusion that nobody had ever seen a goblin smile while giving up gold to a human, after all Hagrid had said that goblins were notoriously tight with their gold. The goblin just laughed and gave the boy another galleon. It was then that she noticed the boy's name plate. It read Harry Potter. Her immediate reaction to that was quite amusing to the goblins in the room, "Well fuck me sideways" was heard throughout the hall of Gringots, as it was quiet enough to hear a pin drop already. As soon as that phrase left her mouth darkness claimed her as she passed out to a laughing Harry, along with the goblin next to him.

-

Finally, I've been dying to finish this chapter for the longest time. It took me almost a year, but it's done. Wow I thought I would update a lot sooner, but I got caught up in a bunch of other stuff, so now it's done. Thanks to everyone who kept with my story I will try to update when I can but no promises. Harry will be in Slytherin, Alex will be in Gryffindor, but Harry won't be dark, however he will be a genius. A very cunning genius, after all how can one be raised by goblins and not be cunning as hell. Next chapter should at least be up until the sorting cya then.


End file.
